


Sweet Treats

by iblanc



Category: Degrassi, Degrassi the Next Generation
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 00:26:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2290220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iblanc/pseuds/iblanc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>#30DaysOfTriles Day 13: Eating ice cream</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Treats

The street, which had been full of life earlier in the day was beginning to calm as the evening wore on. Where it had been full of people rushing to and from work it now had the odd person walking home or stray couple walking to the Greek restaurant on the corner of the now dark row of shops. Miles and Tristan emerged from the doors of the restaurant and gazed around slightly before they began walking aimlessly about the street.

"So," Tristan stated as he and Miles began slowly walking from the restaurant. "That was nice."

"It was, wasn't it?" Miles responded smugly. 

Tristan shoved at his shoulder playfully, "And just when I was hoping this date wasn't over you go and ruin it"

"Who says it's over? Come on." Miles turned around and began walking purposefully in the other direction. He stopped and turned again to face Tristan when he realized the other boy wasn't following. "What?"

"You are just full of surprises, aren't you?" Tristan asked, moving to catch up with Miles. "So, where are you taking me now?"

"Well, if I told you it wouldn't be a surprise, would it?" He replied, smiling.

"Ugh, fine." Tristan grabbed at Miles upper arm. "But if I guess will you tell me?" 

"Maybe." Miles replied casually. He shrugged Tristan's hand off of his shoulder and laced their fingers together.Tristan raised his eyebrows in surprise but made no comment on Miles' boldness.

"Are we going for a romantic midnight stroll?"

"We do have to walk to get there but, no, walking is not the goal. Guess again, Tris."

Tristan began swinging their hands as they walked. "Um, you're taking me ice skating?" At Miles' silence he continued, "Movies? Late night shopping? Romantic picnic?"

"You're getting warmer." Miles replied with a smile.

Tristan spun around and began walking backwards so he could face Miles. "Romantic picnic? But we just ate."

"Yup." Miles smiled.

"So, dessert?" He took Miles' tilt of head as a go ahead for brainstorming, "Strawberries and cream, fruit and melted carmel, oh!" He said, snapping his fingers. "Eclairs!"

Miles laughed lightly. "No, but you're right about dessert. Any eclairs I could find over here would never match up to the ones we had in France." Tristan nodded his head, "No, we, Tris, are getting my personal favourite dessert from the best place in town."

Tristan stopped walking. "Ok, now you have to tell me, what is it?" Miles placed his hands on Tristan's shoulders and spun him around. "Ice cream?" Tristan asked unenthused.

"Ice cream." Miles replied, taking Tristan's hand to pull him towards the shop. "I know you like to watch what you eat so you should know they do low-fat ice cream and fro-yo if you'd prefer. I just thought it'd be fun to get to know you by your ice cream toppings."

Tristan smiled, "That's actually kind of sweet."

"I'm glad you approve. Now, lead the way." He opened the door with a sweeping motion allowing Tristan to step into the shop. Tristan froze upon entering, his eyes and mouth wide in a silent gasp. "Yea, it's a lot." Miles stated.

The store had three serving areas and an open floor covered in tables and chairs for the customers. The furthest wall from the door held the cash register and the garnishing bar with toppings ranging from raspberries to chocolate syrup. The wall across held a selection of frozen yoghurt flavours numbering about 20 options. The back, and longest, wall held the containers of ice cream representing every colour of the rainbow and those in between.

Miles grabbed two small cups and two spoons, handing one of each to Tristan. "We just ate so I figure you won't want more than a small, but help yourself to anything. I'm buying." He winked at Tristan before moving to the ice cream freezers.

Tristan followed him slowly and gazed at the numerous options. His eyes settled on a low fat blueberry ice cream and he quickly helped himself to it. Both boys made their way to the toppings bar, content with their base flavours. Miles began adding strawberry syrup to his cookie dough ice cream while Tristan added some shaved coconut and frozen mango to his. By the time the boys moved forward to pay both of their cups were filled with an assortment of goodies that they were eager to dig into. Miles quickly paid for their desserts and followed Tristan toward the seating area.

"Ice cream is a very unconventional dessert as we head into winter, Miles Hollingsworth." Tristan teased as Miles sat down across from him.

"Well, Tristan Milligan, I am an unconventional kind of guy." Tristan smiled and rolled his eyes before taking the first bite of his ice cream. He closed his eyes and mm-ed around the spoon. When his eyes opened again he saw Miles smirking at him, his own spoon hanging empty in the air.

"Good?" Miles asked teasingly.

"Maybe," Tristan responded, eating some more.

Easy conversation passed between the two as they each enjoyed their creations. Despite having just spent an hour and a half at dinner the boys had yet to run out of things to discuss.

"May I?" Miles asked after a few minutes. He held his spoon questioningly over Tristan's carton.

"Go for it." Tristan nodded.

Miles helped himself to a spoonful and chewed thoughtfully. "Good," he judged, "But way too healthy. You gotta taste what dessert is meant to be." He held his own ice cream out in offering. 

Tristan huffed but took a spoonful none the less. He made a face at the sweet taste, "It tastes like sugar."

Miles laughed. "Exactly." 

"Thanks, but I think I prefer my own." Tristan replied.

"Just as well, I prefer mine too." Miles bantered cheekily.

"Good." The boys went back and forth until Tristan pointed to Miles' face. "You have a little..." he gestured to Miles' chin.

Miles stuck his tongue down. "Did I get it?"

"No. It's... here." Tristan reached forward and wiped Miles chin gently with his thumb. Miles watched calmly as Tristan wiped his now wet thumb on his napkin. "Got it," he said weakly.

"Thanks." Miles watched as Tristan ate the last bite of his ice cream and stood suddenly.

"I'm gunna," he motioned to the garbage behind himself and then to Miles' empty carton. "Do you want me to get yours too?"

"Yeah, thanks, Tris." Miles began gathering their things as Tristan disposed of their trash. Miles liked their fingers once again as they left the store and began walking back towards Miles' car.

"So, is it too early to label this date a success?" Miles asked.

"No." Tristan replied, shaking his head. "In fact, if I were you I might start preparing for another one."

"Another one?" Miles teased.

"Yup." Tristan smiled. "But next time, I'm paying."


End file.
